Evil and Twisted Alike
by Anonymous Lizard
Summary: What happens when a twisted girl and her devilishly evil friend get teleported to the world of YuGiOh? Read and find out! Warning: Rated T for now for REALLY MILD swears. Another twisted fiction by Anonymous Lizard.


HELLO! Okay, I know, I need to work on my other fanfics before all my viewers are driven crazy. But I just had this idea, and it wouldn't leave my brain alone! I actually had this as a dream! Now, if I owned YuGiOh, that would mean 4K!ds wouldn't, and that's how it got famous, right? So if I owned YuGiOh, 4K!ds wouldn't exist anymore! *Evil Marik laugh* And a final warning before I move on to the story: This may have swears in it. Nothing horrible, but possibly a few uses of the 'H word'. And that's only because I'm quoting L.K! So here you guys go!

I looked up at the sound of the door. _Who could be here?_ I thought. My mom and dad had passed away years ago, and I didn't have any siblings. Was I being robbed?

And that's when the blonde head of my friend poked into my room. "Hey, Liz! Your boss told me you were sick. I brought you some soup, if you're hungry!" She said happily. I found that strange, seeing as 'happy' was never one of her usual moods. There was angry, sad, neutral, and devilish, but never pure joy. It was actually pretty scary.

"Thanks, Jen! But you didn't have to take the day off work just to check on me." I said with a slight grin. "What are you so happy about anyway?"

"Do you remember that old Anime we used to watch?" She asked, grin getting bigger.

"Yeah…YuGiOh, right? How could I forget it?" I replied cheerfully.

"Well, the reason I'm so happy is because it comes on in about thirty seconds!" Jen bounded over to my bed, snatched up the TV remote, flipped the channel, and flopped into my purple fluffy lounge chair.

I laughed. "You know, you're kind of like…my Yami!" Jen raised an eyebrow curiously, so I explained.

"We're both blonde, but your hair is a little darker and shorter, and a little curlier. We've both got blue-green eyes, and they change color when we talk about our past. We both wear a thin cloth jacket with giant buttons as our signature, but yours is black, while mine is grey. And we both wear jeans, but yours are always darker. And you're even taller than I am by an inch or two."

"Huh, I guess you're right. Wait, look, the show's starting!" She said excitedly.

I sighed. "Geez, sometimes you're such a child. Anyway, I need to get the mail. Can you hand me my jacket?"

"Nope." Came the reply.

"What d'ya mean, 'Nope'? You're perfectly capable of grabbing my grey coat!"I was getting ticked off.

"I mean, nope! I can't move!" Jen said.

"Oh, now you're just being lazy. I guess I'll have to-wait, why can't I move either?" I became panicked.

"Liz, look at the TV." Jen could barely talk now.

"What is tha-mph!" My lips had clamped together, and wouldn't release. And then, from the corner of my eye, I saw the picture on the TV screen. It was a swirling black hole, and looked rather 3-D now. And without warning, I slowly felt myself begin to be pulled forward. And I could do nothing. And at the very moment we were both sucked through the screen was the moment Lady Luck decided to be even meaner and let us regain control of our bodies.

"It's official! YuGiOh suuuuuuucks!" Jen screamed, flailing like crazy.

"Next time we're watching Code Lyoko. Nothing bad ever happens then." I yelled back. And with about as much warning as when we were dragged into this mess, we hit the ground hard.

"Oh, God. That hurt." Jen coughed, winded.

"Erm…Jen? What are we wearing?" I looked down in a mixture of horror and relief. I was no longer in my nightgown, but instead in my signature outfit, grey jacket and all. My phone was even in my top pocket.

"I don't really think that's important, Liz. Look where we are." Jen sounded a little scared, and I soon saw why. The sign in front of us read 'Domino Station' with a picture of a Dark Magician Girl. And I also knew we were thinking the same thing.

We were in the world of YuGiOh.

Okay, it sucked. But it's only the first chapter! And Liz is based off of me as some of you know. Jen is based off of my friend in real life, and we really do have that hikari/yami situation. It's kind of funny, actually. I just had to change her name, and use my popular nickname on this site. Anyway, I'll try to update soon! Please review, but don't flame!


End file.
